Supernatural
by awesomely.epic.gal
Summary: Camille's 18 year old party girl sister Taylor moves in with her in New Orleans. She soon becomes involved in the middle of the war between the witches, Marcel and the Originals.
1. Chapter 1

Young Taylor O'Connell was bored working in the bar her older sister Camille worked at. Taylor knew she had to have a job though if she was gonna move in with her sister. Luckily for her Cami got her on at the Deveraux bar. Granted it wasn't the type of bar she wanted to work at it being New Orleans. But it was a job nonetheless.

Taylor was wiping down tables as her sister was talking to a handsome man wearing a suit. She started to eavesdrop on them.

"So what brings you to the Big Easy?" Camille asked him.

"I used to live here." He said in a smooth voice.

"Really? When?"

"Oh, feels like a hundred years ago."

"I just moved here myself. What brought you back?"

"Well, my brother's here somewhere. I'm afraid he might have gotten himself into a bit of a bind."

"You say that like it's a common occurrence."

"Well, he's complicated. Defiant, ill-mannered and a little temperamental." Taylor laughed to herself. Elijah noticed the young blonde with that strip of pink in her hair. "What has gotten you laughing, young one?"

Taylor couldn't keep a smile off her pretty little face. "It's weird hearing someone talk so sophisticated. And, I don't know, I guess it's, like, foreign to me? Like how people would talk 200 years ago."

Elijah smiled to himself. "Well I guess you could say I've been around for quite awhile. But I believe I best be getting on my way. It was nice talking to you two young ladies." He laid a $100 dollar bill on the counter making Cami and Taylor wide eyed. He was almost out the door until Taylor stopped him.

"Hey! What's your name?"

Elijah turned around and smiled. "Elijah Mikaelson." He turned back towards the door and walked out.

Cami couldn't believe Elijah paid with a $100 bill.

"He has to be loaded," said Taylor.

"I hope he keeps coming back," Camille told her smiling with that $100 bill in her hand.

* * *

Taylor was bored after work so she decided to explore more of the French Quarter. She hadn't been living in New Orleans long and hadn't had the time to really get to know the place. She felt pretty lonely without her friends since they were all still back in her little hometown. But she would make friends here when she would start college in the fall. And plus her old friends would visit. One place she was really interested in visiting was the famous voodoo shops. She walked into _Marie Laveau's House of Voodoo_. The shop was filled with loads of voodoo stuff. Taylor was fascinated by it all.

"I've never seen you here before. "The voice behind startled Taylor. She whipped around seeing a tall, black man. He started to laugh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. But you look like a new face. What's your name? If you don't mind me asking that is."

"It's cool. My name's Taylor. I just moved here actually. Moved in with my sister."

"Oh okay. Who's your sister?"

"Camille O'Connell."

"Really? You look like quite the opposite of her," he laughed. She knew he was talking about the pink in her hair and the piercings in her ears and above her lip. "I bet you're the more rebellious of the both of you."

"Yeah, Cami's definitely the more responsible one. I mean, I'm not totally wild, but my motto is to live while you're young. And I plan on doing lots of it here in New Orleans."

"Well I believe you'll fit right in here in New Orleans. My name's Marcel. I run a lot of the French Quarter so if you ever get in any trouble and need help just find me. I'm always around."

"Thanks for the tip."

Marcel waved good bye and walked out of the shop. Taylor continued to do some more browsing in the voodoo shop for a bit until a vibration in her pocket made her jump. Cami texted her telling her to get home before it got dark. _Ugh! I'm not a baby anymore._ She walked out of the shop and seen Marcel was talking to a tall, pale man with copper toned hair.

"Hey, Taylor!" Marcel motioned at her to come over. She walked over to them. "Taylor, since you're new to New Orleans I believe you should meet the man that started it all, Niklaus Mikaelson."

"Started it all?" she asked.

"Yes, my family helped built New Orleans," he said in a british accent, which surprised her. "But please call me Klaus."

"There was a guy in the bar today whose last name was Mikaelson." she said.

"It must have been my older brother Elijah."

"Brother? You have a british accent but he doesn't. How does that work out?"

"Elijah's traveled all over the world and he picked up lots of accents, love, and I guess you could say he made his own. I just chose to keep my original one. " Taylor was really liking Klaus' accent. She had always had a thing for british accents on hot guys. "I hate to make this conversation short but I have matters to attend to and I best be getting on my way. Marcel, we'll continue our business later?"

"Of course."

"Excellent. Taylor, it was nice meeting you, love." Klaus took her hand in his and kissed it.

She blushed. "Pleasure's all mine." _I think I'm gonna like living here._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all, I just wanna say thank you for the reviews so far :) Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

Taylor was sprawled out on the couch watching an episode of _American Dad_. It was her day off so she decided to be lazy. But she was one that got bored easily, so she decided she was going to do a little shopping.

"I wish I had someone to go shopping with," she said to herself. She wanted to text her best friend Brooke but knew she was too far away from New Orleans to shop. "I need to hurry up and make some friends 'round this joint."

* * *

Cami was serving drinks to her customers when Marcel stepped into the bar. Cami smiled at him. "Hey, Marcel."

"Hey, Cami, what's up, girl?" He sat down on a stool.

"Oh the usual, trying to make a living, looking after a teenager."

"Your sister Taylor."

"Yeah. How do you know Taylor?"

"I met her at the voodoo shop yesterday. I didn't recognize her so I introduced myself. She said she was your sister. I told her she looked the more rebellious of you both." He laughed.

Cami rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me. That's why she got her little butt kicked out of our parents house. She was hanging with the wrong crowd and Mom and Dad had enough. I don't know why they think I can straighten her out though. Let her learn from her own mistakes, that's what I say. She's enrolled in school for the fall semester though so that's a start. I hope she'll stick with it."

"She's young. She'll learn."

"I hope you're right."

Marcel took a drink out of his glass Cami fixed him. "So, Cami, I was wondering if you'd like to do something say maybe this friday night?"

Cami scrunched her face up thinking. "I'll have to see if I can take off that night."

"Nonsense. You're taking the night off and that's final."

Cami laughed. "Okay? Sounds great."

Marcel flashed a big smile. "Great."

* * *

Taylor was going through clothes racks trying to find something cute. She learned about a party going on at the club this weekend so she was on a mission to find something. She spotted another blonde in designer clothes and high heels going through clothes racks too. Taylor seen that she was talking to herself.

_She must be by herself too._

The blonde picked up a sparkling black top.

"That would look really cute on you," Taylor told her. The blonde snapped her head up in surprise. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Scare me?" she said in a british accent. "Ha, nothing scares me."

"Well you seemed pretty startled when I said something."

"Because you took me by surprise," she snapped.

"Okay, okay sorry." Taylor held her hands up in defense. She went back to looking through the clothes racks.

The blonde starred down at the top in her hands. "You really think this would look cute on me?" she asked.

Taylor turned back towards her. "Yeah. I didn't expect to get my head snapped off about it though."

"I'm sorry..I've just been having a rough week."

"It's okay." Taylor cleared her throat. "My name's Taylor. Taylor O'Connell. "The blonde looked a little surprised. _What's wrong with her? _

The blonde regained herself. "Why are you introducing yourself to me?"

"What?" Taylor was really weirded out now. "I'm just trying to be friendly. Not in a lesbian way if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh. Wow... Um I'm Rebekah Mikaelson."

"Another Mikaelson?"

Rebekah starred at her. "What do you mean by that?" she asked defensively.

"I've met two other Mikaelsons - Elijah and Klaus."

"So you've met my brothers."

"Yeah pretty much."

"Well if you wanna know Niklaus is why I've been having a rough week."

"What about Elijah?"

"No never. Elijah and Nik are very different from each other. But I just had to get away from them for awhile. I needed some much needed retail therapy."

"Yeah I hear ya. Although my situation's a little different from yours. There's this party going on this weekend and I'm trying to find something cute to wear for it."

"Where's your other friends? I know girls like to get together and do things like this."

Taylor chuckled. "You talk a lot like Elijah. And even Klaus. Y'all all sound so sophisticated."

Rebekah really didn't know what to say. Instead she started laughing. "You know something? You're the first person to ever point that out. We've all been around each other for too long."

"So where's your friends?" But the look on Rebekah's face made Taylor wished she didn't ask.

"I, uh...I really don't have any.." Rebekah had a look of sadness on her face.

"What? That's crazy. You're so pretty. You should have plenty."

"You'd be surprised. I tend to scare them off."

"That's nonsense."

"It's the truth."

Taylor and Rebekah stood in silence for a moment til Taylor broke it.

"Let's do some shopping together."

Rebekah had a happy smile spread across her face. "That sounds like fun."

* * *

Rebekah trotted into the Mikaelson Manor with bags of clothes hanging from her arms. Her and Taylor had a fun day of shopping together. They both exchanged numbers to stay in touch.

Elijah spotted his sister walking by with a smile on her face.

"Did you have a fun day today, little sister?"

"As a matter of fact I did. I met this girl today and we did some shopping together. She's really cool. We're even gonna go to the party that's happening this weekend."

Elijah could tell how happy his sister was. She sounded like a child on Christmas. He was happy she made a friend. She needed one.

Hayley walked in eating a bucket of KFC chicken that she was craving. She made Elijah fetch it for her.

"You know it wouldn't hurt investing in a TV," she said. "It gets a little boring around here sometimes."

"TV rots the brain," Klaus said joining in. "I would much rather paint than waste my time on mindless televison like that Jersey Shore."

"Well not all of us were born a thousand years ago," Hayley said rolling her eyes at him. "Besides I would much rather be out of this house anyway."

"Well, love, you're just gonna have to wait until the baby is born."

There was a silence that fell in the room.

"I made a friend," Rebekah said breaking the silence.

Klaus looked at her in surprise and amusement. "Really now? Who is it?"

"Taylor O'Connell."

"The girl that works at the Deveraux bar?" Elijah asked. "She seems like a nice girl. A little on the rebellious side but nice."

"Marcel was telling me about her," said Klaus. "She has young and wild attitude to her. I believe she would make a good vampire." He smiled that devilish smile.

"Niklaus, no," Rebekah told him. " She's only human and my new friend. Don't drag her into all this."

"Oh calm down, Rebekah, love. I won't touch her. But if she ever plans on coming around eventually she'll learn the truth about you, about all of us. Remember that." Klaus turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Rebekah knew he was right. That's why she could never keep friends around. When they learned what she truly was they would never come back around. It made her sad. That was one reason she always ached to be human again. She just hoped Taylor wouldn't turn her back on her like everybody else.

* * *

Newbie vampire Josh was sitting in the nightwalker bar that kept vampires that didn't have a daylight ring safe from the sun. He watched as other vampires were enjoying themselves. But he didn't feel at home. He also wanted a daylight ring but knew he wouldn't be getting one anytime soon.

Marcel sat down in front of Josh with a smile on his face. "Hey, Josh,what's the matter, bud?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just bored really."

"Well you won't be long. The sun's fixing to set. Then you'll be able to roam the streets all night."

Josh chuckled. "Yeah I'm ready for that."

Marcel studied him. "Look I know you want a daylight ring. You know the circumstances right now. But I got some news that might make you feel better." Josh perked his ears up for whatever Marcel had to say. "There's a girl I met today. She's around your age. And I'm thinking about turning her into a vampire."

"What? But why?"

"I liked her attitude. I know she would make a good vampire. And she would be somebody you could socialize with. She's a little cutie." Josh laughed along with Marcel but didn't wanna tell him that he was actually gay. "When do you plan on turning her?"

"When the time's right."

"What if she doesn't wanna turn though?"

Marcel just laughed. "Come on, Josh, who wouldn't wanna be a vampire?"


	3. Chapter 3

It was a dull and dreary morning. Rain poured down hard. All Taylor wanted to do was go back to sleep but knew she had to go to work. She could smell the sweet smell of bacon coming from the kitchen. That was one (and probably the only one) reason to get out of bed.

"God it smells so good in here," Taylor said walking into the kitchen.

"Bon appetite then," Cami told her sitting a plate of bacon down on the table.

"Since when do you cook bacon by the way?"

"Since I was old enough too. It's nothing to it though. Just like with other food. But I've always enjoyed cooking."

"Well you enjoy it. I'll stick to the microwave."

"What would you do if one day they no longer made microwaves?"

"...Starve?"

Cami rolled her eyes. "One day you'll learn if you ever get married."

Taylor laughed. "Ha yeah right. I don't see myself ever marrying. Unless it was Luke Bryan or Channing Tatum. Then I'd be cooking the hell outta some food."

"Girl, you are not right."

"Hey, a girl can dream, can't she?"

Cami just smiled at her. "So how are you liking New Orleans?"

"It's definitely different. I just miss my friends back home. But I did make a new one yesterday. It's Elijah Mikaelson's little sister, Rebekah."

"She isn't like the rest of your friends, is she?"

"She's different. Like, she said she's never really had a friend. And I felt kinda sorry for her. So I asked her if she wanted to do some shopping together. Turns out she's real cool. She told me about her brothers Elijah and Klaus."

"Klaus?" Cami questioned. Tall, british, pretty cute?"

"Yeah. She said he knocked up this girl named Hayley he had a one night stand with and now she's living with them."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Why? Do you know him?"

"Sorta...He's been in the bar a couple of times. He never said nothing about having a child on the way though."

"From the way Rebekah talks he really doesn't care for her but they wanna make sure the baby's safe when it's born. Don't ask why she didn't go into full detail." Cami looked really distant. "Hey, Earth to Cami, is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no, I was just thinking. Um, I have a date friday night."

"That's cool. With who?"

"Marcel. He said he met you the other day."

"Yeah. He seems pretty cool. He said he runs a lot of the French Quarter. So he must be something important. I hope you enjoy your date friday night."

"Yeah, I plan on it."

* * *

Taylor was playing _Candy Crush_ on her phone while the customers were enjoying their drinks. Business was pretty slow today so she decided to take advantage of it.

"I don't believe you should be playing around on your phone while on the job, love."

Taylor recognized that british accent. She looked up from her game to see Klaus standing in front of her smiling. She noticed he had dimples.

"You have very cute dimples," she told him. She almost could have sworn Klaus was blushing.

He laughed. "Well thank you, love. How about making a drink for me."

"Sure. What do you like."

"A glass of Scotch." She made him up a drink and handed it to him."Goes down smooth. So, Taylor, my sister Rebekah tells me that you and her have become friends now."

"Yeah. I saw her shopping by herself yesterday so I asked her if she wanted to do some shopping together and I guess you can say the rest is history," she laughed.

"Well I believe she chose a fine friend. The girl really does need a friend."

"She said she tends to scare them off. What does she mean by that? You know since she's your sister."

Klaus took another drink. "Well Rebekah is the only girl in the family. She never had a sister to do female things with. And she never really gotten along with our mother that much. My sister never really had a strong female role model in her life I guess you can say."

"That's pretty sad. I felt bad for her. The more we hung out yesterday the more she seemed real cool."

Klaus laughed. "She can be a pain in the arse sometimes."

"That's any sibling though. I just moved in with my sister Cami. You may know her."

"I do."

"She can be petty annoying too. But I still love her. I was actually pretty lucky she took me in knowing how bad I was doing at home."

"We all make mistakes, love. And you are lucky to have a sister that loves you that much. She sounds very loyal to you."

"I guess you can say that. Always and forever."

Klaus looked at her. Those blue eyes of his seemed to look teary eyed. "My siblings and I made that pledge to each other a thousand years ago."

Taylor had a confused look on her face. "What?"

Klaus knew he messed up saying that. He had to fix that little slip up. He stared into her eyes as his pupils started dilating. "You don't remember me saying that. We just had a normal conversation and that was it." He laid down a tip on the counter and walked out.

* * *

Rebekah texted Taylor after she got off work asking her if she wanted to visit. She had nothing else planned so she said yes. And she was curious to see what kind of house they lived in.

She was in awe when she pulled up into the driveway. The Mikaelsons place was a huge, white mansion that must have been around since the 1800s.

She made her way up to the front door. Elijah greeted her opening it.

He smiled that handsome smile. "Hello, Taylor."

"Hello, Elijah," Taylor mimicked his accent.

"Please come in." He stepped out of her way for her to enter.

She was in awe by all the historical figures and fancy furniture they had in their home.

"Y'alls home is beautiful."

"Well thank you. I was mainly the one that picked out everything in here."

"Oh that's complete rubbish," Rebekah said entering the living room. "You know I helped. Nik was the one that didn't help. But then again he has bad taste in furniture."

Taylor laughed. "So are you still wanting me to do your hair?"

"Of course. Follow me."Taylor followed right behind Rebekah to her room. Her room was full of antique furniture.

"Ya'll are really fancy," Taylor told her.

"My brothers do like to live high and mighty. So do you really think it will look cute? I don't want to damage my hair."

"Girl, it won't. I promise. I do my own hair all the time. Trust me. The pink will look cute in your hair since you're blonde."

Rebekah hesitated. "Well since you said you do yours then I put all my faith in you."

"Great! Let's get started." A pregnant Hayley walked into the bedroom eating a bucket of ice cream. "Hey. You must be Hayley."

"Yes I am. You must be Taylor, Rebekah's new friend."

"Yes she is," Rebekah smiled.

"So what are you getting done to your hair?"

"I'm gonna put a pink strip in it," Taylor told her. "I think it'll look cute."

Hayley nodded. "I kinda agree. I think it will look cute. If I wasn't pregnant I'd get some highlights in my hair."

"I could put some in your hair after you have the baby," Taylor told her. "I'm going to school for cosmetology. So I wouldn't jack your hair up."

Hayley smiled. "Okay. After the baby's born you can do my hair too."

"Then it's a deal." Taylor put her hand out for Hayley to shake it. They shook. So it was a deal.

* * *

"Wow, Taylor, I love it!" Rebekah exclaimed. She stared at the pretty pink strip in her hair.

"It's no problem." Rebekah hugged her. She made her way downstairs for Elijah to see.

"Elijah, look at my hair."

Elijah looked shocked. "Rebekah, it's so different."

"But do you like it?"

Elijah smiled at her. "I love it. Taylor, you did an amazing job."

Taylor blushed. "Thanks."

"It's very cute," said Hayley.

Klaus walked in the front door.

"Nik, do you like my hair?" Rebekah asked him.

Klaus looked at the pink. He smiled. "It's very hip and in now I guess the kids these days say."

"So is that a yes?" Taylor asked him. "I did it."

"Really? It is different, Rebekah, love. I must say it suits you well."

"I'll take it as a yes," Rebekah told Taylor.

* * *

Taylor and Rebekah sat on the front porch in the rocking chairs. The sky had cleared up that night showing twinkling stars. It was very peaceful to both girls.

"It's so beautiful out here," said Taylor. "It reminds me of my hometown. I miss it there."

"Why did you leave?" Rebekah asked her.

Taylor sighed. "My parents said I was hanging with the wrong crowd. I was lashing out towards them. So they told me to get out. I'll admit I was wrong for doing all that now that I think about it. I wish I could take some of it back."

"There's a lot I wish I could take back. Like, a lot. But, of course, nobody's perfect. I'm not. Elijah isn't. And God knows Niklaus isn't. Behind all the fancy furniture and antiques we really are one messed up family."

They both rocked back and forth in silence. Taylor had a question on her mind but was a little worried to ask it. She didn't know what Rebekah would say or think.

"Klaus came by the bar today. We were having a nice little conversation about family until he said something that made me real confused."

"What did he say?"

"He looked like he was about to cry. He said you, him and Elijah made a pledge to stick together. Forever and always. A thousand years ago." Rebekah turned towards her with a confused look on her face. "Then he was staring into my eyes telling me that I was gonna forget he ever said that. It was really weird. Why would he say all that?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to say thank you for all the great reviews so far, and especially to Anna.B :) I can't update during the week cause of work but I will continue this story for you all. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rebekah stared at Taylor after what she told her. Klaus messed up saying that. But Rebekah knew he didn't mean to. She figured Taylor must have been on vervain if Klaus' compulsion didn't work. But why would she be on it? _Did_ she know about vampires?

"Rebekah?"

"Huh?"

"You look like you're staring off into space. Did I say something wrong?"

"About Klaus?"

"Uh yeah."

Rebekah didn't want to mess up her new friendship. But like Klaus had said Taylor would eventually learn the truth about all of them.

"Are you on vervain?" Rebekah asked her.

"What is vervain?" Taylor looked truly confused.

"Do you know about vampires?" Rebekah prepared herself for the downfall of their friendship.

"Vampires?" Taylor laughed. "Are you saying vampires exist?" Rebekah stared at her dead serious. "Seriously? Vampires exist?" Rebekah nodded. "Prove it then."

Rebekah dreaded this part. She straightened herself out and leaned towards Taylor. She could feel her fangs descend and her eyes turning blood red with the veins popping out from under.

"Whoa! That is seriously the most wicked shit I've ever seen."

Rebekah looked confused. "Are you not frightened?"

Taylor laughed. "No. It's so cool. I mean I guess normal people would think it's scary but I'm the complete opposite. It's awesome."

Rebekah was surprised but relieved. She was glad Taylor wasn't frightened.

"To tell you the truth I've always been fascinated with the supernatural: vampires, werewolves, witches. But I never thought in a million years that vampires do exist. I have so many questions to ask."

"Ask away. We have all night."

* * *

Rebekah explained everything to Taylor about being an original vampire. She told her about when they first made and why, how they've been alive for a thousand years, how they were on the run from their father until Klaus finally killed him, when they settled down in New Orleans and all the powers associated.

"Wow," said Taylor. "It sounds like y'all have definitely lived a fascinating life."

"Far from it actually. There's definitely been times where I really just thought about ending it all."

"But why?"

"If you lived for a thousand years with a brother like Niklaus believe me you'd want to put yourself out of misery too. But now we have a miracle hybrid baby on the way so I need to stick around."

"And you said Hayley was a werewolf. But if Klaus is a vampire, and vampires can't have kids, how did he knock her up?"

"He's a hybrid."

"Hybrid?"

"He's a vampire and a werewolf. Our mother had an affair and gotten pregnant by a different man. Well this man turned out to be a werewolf. When our mother made us vampires and Nik made his first kill we knew what he truly was. A hybrid."

"So Klaus' werewolf side conceived the baby. Well the baby should be werewolf more than anything."

"This kid's gonna have so much power with both vampire and werewolf, possibly even witch too. The world's definitely not ready for this."

"I wanna be here when the baby's born."

"You're one brave girl. If you think you can handle it."

"Oh I know I can handle it." Taylor checked the time on her phone. "Shit it's getting late. I better get going. So are we on for the party tomorrow night?"

"Well yeah."

"Sweet. I'll swing by and pick ya up around 9. I wish Hayley could come too. We'll just have to party extra hard for her."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Sweet. Bye girl." Taylor stepped off the porch and made her way to her car. Rebekah went back inside when Taylor pulled out of the driveway.

"So you already told young Taylor the truth about us," said Klaus not looking up from his book of poems.

"You really had to eavesdrop, brother?" Rebekah scoffed. "Well for your information your compulsion didn't work on her. And I didn't want to lie to her so I just decided to tell her the truth."

"She's on vervain then since compulsion didn't work. I wonder if she even knows she's on it."

Hayley walked into the living room. Her nightgown was showing her baby bump. She was hugging herself like she was cold.

"Guys, I'm sure neither of you could tell but I felt something different about Taylor when I met her. I didn't wanna say anything to scare her but there's just something about her."

"You're actually not the only one, love," Klaus told her. "I too can feel something different about her."

* * *

Taylor tried being as quiet as she could opening the front door. But a bright light told her she was caught.

"Taylor, what the hell? You know you shouldn't be out this late around here. This is New Orleans."

"Cami, I can handle myself."

"Taylor, you're an 18 year old petite girl. You're a target for creeps in this town."

"I said I can handle myself. Don't treat me like Mom and Dad did."

"I'm only being like this cause I love you. I don't wanna see anything bad happen to you. I'm not gonna lose you like I did Sean."

Taylor sighed. "I understand, Cami. Believe me I do. But you can't keep me on a leash and expect me to be good and sit like a dog. I'm an adult now. I'm not a child anymore."

"Oh really? If you're an adult then then get some money together and get a place of your own."

"Fine I will! As soon as I get the money I'm outta here!" Taylor stomped to her room and slammed the door hard behind her.

Cami sighed as she slid down in the recliner. She hated having to fight with her sister. She was just trying to keep Taylor safe. She didn't understand why she had to start lashing out at her now.

* * *

Cami decided to go out for some coffee this morning. Taylor was still asleep so she didn't bother waking her up. She went to the local _Starbucks_ and enjoyed herself a cup of coffee. But even her coffee couldn't take her mind off Taylor. It was really her fault for setting Taylor off.

"There's one thing I'll never understand about you females is your love for _Starbucks_."

Cami turned around seeing Klaus. "I never expected to see you come in here."

"Well I was out for a stroll and I seen you sitting in here so I decided to come in. You look blue, love. What's the matter?"

"Fighting with an 18 year old girl that thinks she's invincible. That's what's the matter."

"She's got a lot of fight in her. She shows no weakness. That's what I like about her."

"Yeah but she's still just a girl. She wants to lay out half the night and think nothing's gonna happen to her when this city is full of creeps. That's what scares me. I mean you have a sister. You should understand."

"Rebekah's tough. She shows no fear. But anybody that knows the Mikaelsons knows not to mess with us."

"What, are you guys like all powerful or something?"

"Mmm in a way you could say." Klaus smirked that adorable smirk of his.

Cami just rolled her eyes. "Taylor's been hanging around you folks I can tell." She stepped up and exited from her table. "Oh congratulations on your baby." Klaus frowned and was fixing to say something but Cami had done left the builidng.

* * *

She decided to visit her uncle Kieran at the church he worked at. He was sweeping the floors when Cami walked in.

He looked up and smiled. "Well if it isn't my favorite niece."

"Hey Uncle K."

"I haven't seen you in awhile. What's been going on?"

Cami took a seat on one of the pews. "Trying to take care of Taylor. It's not going so good though."

"I talked to your mom on the phone the other day. She told me about Taylor moving in with you. Is she still wild?"

"It's not so much as wild as thinking nothing can hurt her. I guess I'm making the same mistakes Mom and Dad made. I even told her to get her own place when she gets the money built up. Of course that won't happen for a long time since she has a shopping addiction. I just don't wanna see her hurt or worse. I just don't know how to get through to her. She's even starting to lash out at me. Uncle Kieran, what should I do?"

Kieran laid his broom up against the wall and sat down next to Cami. "Cami, there's something you really need to know about Taylor. Your parents should have told you a long time ago but they were scared. And I asked your mother if I could just go ahead and tell you. She gave me her permission. Her and your dad agreed that you need to know the truth now. Taylor's not your real biological sister."

Cami's jaw dropped. "What?"

"It's a long story so just bare with me. When your parents got married they were having trouble conceiving. The doctors thought your dad was the problem. So with his permission your mom had a male friend that agreed to be a sperm donor. Nine months later you and Sean were born." Cami couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Several years later a 19 year old girl comes knocking on your parents door saying that she's pregnant by your father. She talked about just getting an abortion but your parents talked her out of it. It broke your mother's heart knowing that your dad had cheated and gotten someone else pregnant, but since she was a good Christian woman she decided to adopt the baby to raise herself. And that baby was Taylor. But then your dad broke out the entire truth. He never wanted children because he didn't want them turning out like the rest of his family. And now that Taylor was alive he was frightened she would turn out like the rest of them."

"Like what?"

"You say she's lashing out at you now like she has her parents. Your dad told me she's showing the symptoms."

"Wait, what symptoms? Uncle Kieran, what are you talking about?!"

"She's a werewolf."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my lovelies! After a long week of work I have returned. On with the story..**

* * *

"_She's a werewolf."_

Cami couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her priest uncle's mouth. A werewolf? Was he kidding? Was he serious? Where would he come up with something like this? Her mind was racing with all kinds of thoughts. Her emotions went from shock to anger to disgust.

"A _werewolf_? Uncle Kieran, do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"I know it sounds crazy, Cami, but it is the truth."

"So you're saying my dad – excuse me, _John O'Connell_, is a werewolf. His whole family is werewolves. And now my unbiological sister is a werewolf." Kieran could do nothing but stare at the floor. Cami cupped her face with her hands and sighed. "How is this even possible?"

"Camille, the world is filled with supernatural creatures. Werewolves aren't the only creatures out there. New Orleans is overrun by vampires."

"_Vampires?!_" She rolled her eyes. "Where have I been all these years? And me and Sean were just inseminated into our mother? So who is our real father? And did Mom even know about Dad's secret?"

"I never really knew him. All I know of him is that he was gay."

"Gay?!" Cami rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Look, you want the truth so I'm telling it. But after he helped your mother out he left town and never came back."

"Might be for the best," Cami muttered.

"Your mother never knew about John's secret until they learned about the girl pregnant with Taylor. He didn't want to tell her for the fear that she would leave him. He was even going to pay for the abortion but your mother talked him out of it."

"He was just gonna let the girl abort Taylor?"

"He didn't want a child of his own fearing that they would turn out like his family. His dad and brothers triggered their werewolf genes. That's why they never came around you kids. But your dad learned to control his. So he never triggered it."

"And just how do you trigger this gene?"

Kieran stared at Cami with a dark expression on his face. "You have to kill a human."

Her eyes went wide. "What? Kill somebody. No, Taylor would never kill."

"She's a werewolf, Cami. It's in her genes to kill."

"No! Don't say that!" Cami stood up and looked down at her uncle. "Taylor is not a murderer. Why would my parents even send her to New Orleans if they don't want her triggering her gene? Dad learned to control his. So why can't he teach her?"

"They sent her here because I'm allies with a coven of witches. And they promised me that they would help with controlling her urges. It took your dad years and years before he finally controlled it. Because it's not meant to be controlled. Anybody born with the gene is designed to kill."

"No! Just shut up!" Cami cried as she ran out of the church.

"Cami, please come back!" her uncle yelled. But it was no use. Cami was done in her car speeding away. Kieran just let out a sigh and sat down on the pew rubbing his hand over his head.

Up on top of the balcony was the original vampire Klaus.

"Your little witches won't help Taylor."

Kieran shot up and whipped around. Klaus jumped off the balcony and in front of him.

"How long have you been in here?"

"That doesn't matter, mate. I said your little coven of witches won't help Taylor. They may want to kill her more than likely. And why would they care about a little teenage werewolf when they have bigger problems on their hands?"

"You mean like your devil baby?"

Klaus' face grew dark. He grabbed Kieran by the throat and made him sit back down on the pew. "Why do you want them to help Taylor?"

"Because I'm afraid she's gonna trigger her gene and then Marcel will find out. And when he does I'm afraid he'll want her dead. He hates werewolves. She may not be my biological niece but I do love her and want to help."

"The witches won't be any help because they can't do any magic without the little witch in the attic above finding out. Your niece's best bet is for her to come stay with me and my family. My child's mother is a werewolf herself. She can help her." Kieran had a doubtful look on his face. "I promise you no harm will come about her. I give you my word."

"What about Cami? She's so torn up over all this I don't know what to do."

"Leave her to me. I'll compell her to forget everything."

"But I don't want her to forget everything. She needs to know the truth."

"Fine. I'll just tell her Taylor's gonna be staying with us for a slumber party. Better?" Klaus smirked at him.

"Just make her feel at ease."

"Will do." And with that Klaus sped out of the church. Kieran started back to sweeping.

Up above the young witch Davina had heard everything.

* * *

Cami burst through the front door. Her face was stained with black tears from her mascara. She took a paper towel and wiped her face off. She noticed there was a note laying on the table.

_Cami, went to Bekah's house for the night. I'll see you tomorrow. -Taylor_

"Is there anybody else that has to deal with werewolf siblings?" There was a knock at the door. She sighed. "Who could that possibly be?" She opened the door seeing the handsome Klaus standing there.

"Hello, love," he smiled.

"Hey," she groaned.

"What's wrong, love? You look like you've had a pretty bad morning."

"I have actually." She figured he might have been talking about her ruined mascara too.

"Well if you would invite me in I might be able to make you feel better." _Cami made that What do you mean by that?_ face. Klaus laughed. "I know what you're thinking, love, but I promise it's not that. I have more respect than that."

"Apparently not when you had your little one night stand with your soon-to-be baby mama."

Klaus frowned. "Was that really necessary?"

Cami sighed. "I'm sorry. That was bitchy of me, I know. Just come on in." She stepped aside for Klaus. He smiled walking in. "So you do you want anything to drink?"

"Not really, love. Actually there was something I have to do before I forget."

"What's that?"

Klaus grabbed both sides of Cami's face staring deep into her eyes. "Taylor, is going to be staying with us for awhile. Don't worry about her though. She'll be safe with us." He dropped his hands.

Cami had a blank expression on her face. "Just don't let her get into any trouble."

* * *

Later on that night Cami was getting ready for her date with Marcel. She didn't know what he had planned for her, and she didn't want to over do it, so she went with a gray top with black skinny jeans and black high heels.

The doorbell was ringing. She answered it to see Marcel standing there. He looked like a million bucks in his fancy three piece suit.

"You clean up very nice," Cami told him. She was impressed by how good he looked. She looked dainty next to him.

"You look very beautiful," he told her. But he always thought she looked beautiful.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Not near as good as you though."

"Nonsense," he laughed. "So are you ready? I've got a fun night planned for us."

"Yes I am. Where are we off to?"

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out."

* * *

Taylor and Rebekah were gussying themselves up as well getting ready for a night out on the town. Taylor went the casual route, but she was always casual. She wore a black strapless top along with her jeans and flip flops. Rebekah, on the other hand, was wearing a red spaghetti strap dress with red heels. How she loved her heels..

"You believe in wearing some high heels, huh?" Taylor laughed. "I look like a midget compared to you."

Rebekah laughed. "You can always borrow my heels. I don't mind. As long as you don't scuff them up," she warned.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. But I'll just stick to my flip flops."

Elijah walked into Rebekah's room.

"You two look absolutely adonishing," he beamed at them.

"Thank you, brother." Rebekah smiled.

"Thanks, Elijah," Taylor told him. "So where's your other brother from another mother?"

"I never know about where Niklaus could be. He could be cooking up something for all we know."

"Well he's not gonna mess up my night," said Rebekah. "Taylor, are you ready?"

"Ready."

"Great. "Let's roll."

Both girls descended down the staircase. They saw Hayley sitting at Klaus' desk playing around on the laptop. Taylor felt bad about Hayley not being able to get out but Hayley assured her it was okay. Her was half her fault anyway so she was gonna pay for it.

"Party extra hard for me," Hayley told them.

"Don't worry, we will," Taylor told her.

* * *

Klaus came back in not long after both girls left. He walked into his study seeing Hayley still on his laptop.

"Don't you have anything else better to do besides play computer games?"

"What else is a pregnant werewolf supposed to do? Cook? Clean? Kiss the ground you walk on? I don't think so."

"You don't look like the cooking and cleaning type no way. But when I take New Orleans back everybody will be kissing the ground I walk on."

Hayley just rolled her eyes. _Whatever, dick._

"Where is Rebekah?"

"Her and Taylor went to party at the club on the French Quarter."

"I need to get on out there then."

"Why? Your sister is an Original just like you. I don't believe she needs babysitting."

"I'm not talking about her," he snapped. "I'm talking about Taylor."

"What about young Taylor?" Elijah asked walking into the study.

"Well, brother, I just found out some very interesting news today. Apparently Hayley's not the only werewolf in New Orleans." Elijah and Hayley both raised their eyebrows in question. "It turns out Taylor is a werewolf too."


End file.
